Journey of an Imperial Forester
by MikeOblivion
Summary: Prelude to 'Adventures of an Apprentice Blacksmith.  Rated M for some sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

In this fan fiction, called 'Journey in Cyrodiil of an Imperial Forester', a forester by the name of Adamus arrives in Cyrodiil looking for clues to the identity of his father's assassins. He is writing to his lover in Summerset Isles, and one can certainly see the Aragorn/Arwen love inspiration.

This fan fiction is a sort of experiment in writing a letter/journal formatted fan fiction, as my next fan fiction based on Skyrim, will be in this sort of format, though it will be more in journal than in letter format. It was a challenging task, as I knew I was basing this particular tale in Cyrodiil 200 years after Oblivion.

This fan fiction is a prelude for the next story. You will get a glimpse of one of the major plotlines for the next story. It follows the journey of Adamus in Cyrodiil right before he enters Skyrim. Adamus serves as a major character in my next story, called 'Adventures of an Apprentice Blacksmith'.

This fan fiction is rated M for 'some sexual content'.


	2. Chapter 2

To my dearest,

It is Last Seed 27, and I have arrived at my destination. The ship pulled into Leyawiin late that night, as pouring rain camouflaged the landscape. It has been three weeks since I left the port of Dusk, with not much to do other than to think of you. The sea is quite dreadful, and I have learned to despise it. The days seem as an eternity and the nights sorrowful. You must be laughing as you read this, thinking how eternity could fit in a day. The ship sails on and on, and yet nothing is seen beyond the horizon, neither to the north, south, east, or west. Soon, you're beginning to go mad, believing you haven't moved at all. Meanwhile, in harsh weather, the ship seems more like a mere play thing of the gods, as it is tossed about on high waves. I'm certain I would

never make a good sailor!

Well, now the sea voyage is over, and I have finally set foot on Nirn's sweet greenery once more. As I stated above, on the southern edge of Cyrodiil, overlooking Topal Bay, is the city of Leyawiin. As i enter the city gates of Leyawiin, a city guard greets me, and guides me through the dark, rainy streets, leading me towards a good tavern where I can get food and drink, get out of these wet clothes, and bed down for the night.

We soon arrived at a tavern called Five Claws Lodge. Behind a counter to my right were two Argonians, lost in conversation. As soon as I shut the door to the tavern, both turned to look at me. One of them, a female Argonian, greeted me. That night, I ordered a mug of mead, along with boar and a cob of corn and rice, the first good meal in a long time. I requested a room, and for 10 gold, it was mine.

And, now I sit here, my wet clothes removed, I write to you with a candle as my only light. The Argonian female took my clothes and said they should be ready for me in the morning. I will send this letter to you in the morning, and will write again as soon as I can.

Adamus

To my dearest,

It is Last Seed 29. I write this at the end of a long, adventurous day. Yesterday, however, was another story. It had been raining since the night before when I arrived. It continued raining the whole day, so I used that time to catch up on some real needed rest, as I had many nights on the ship that were sleepless.

Even by late evening of the 28th, it was raining, so I resolved to stay put in the tavern. This morning, I awoke when it was still dark outside. But, the eastern sky was beginning to light up, and I knew the sun was not far behind. So, I decided to have a look inside Leyawiin's chapel, it's entrance being right across from the tavern.

There are three entrances to the chapel, an entrance from the south, west, and north. There are stairs that lead down to a chapel undercroft and the chapel hall, which were both locked. Past the downward stairs, leading to the chapel's eastern end, are several pews. At the front of the chapel is a round altar. The chapel contains stained glass windows, and each contains an image of one of the Nine Divines. I meet a priestess, who reveals that this chapel is dedicated to Zenithar, one of the Nine Divines.

When I leave the chapel, the sun has risen above the horizon, shedding light on the town. Coming to a shop called 'Best Goods and Guarantees', I am greeted by a Bosmer, who speaks to me of the new laws and regulations by Emperor Mede. I purchase some arrows for my bow and some paper and ink. After a fine discussion

on the state of the Empire, I leave the shop to explore more of the town.

Many of the homes are quite large, consisting of three floors, along with several medium homes to small shacks. Much of the population here, seems to be Argonian, but from my lessons, I know that Cyrodiil is actually well blended in the races that reside in Cyrodiil. However, most cities have their own majority.

This evening, as I returned, there werre three Argonians, including the tavern keeper, as well as a Khajiit female sitting at a small table drinking. I ordered a mug of mead and some bread before going to bed, as well as purchase my store for the travelling I plan to do the next few days. It may be some time before I can write again, so goodbye my love, till next time.

Adamus

To my dearest,

It is the 4th of Hearth Fire. I have returned to the coziness of Five Clothes Lodge. Upon my return, the Argonian tavern keeper gave me a letter, from the Countess of Leyawiin herself. It stated that I should come to the castle the morning after my return to Leyawiin, once I am well rested and refreshed. According to the letter, she claims to know where I can find more about my father's murder, but wishes to meet with me personally, as my father had good relations with the Counts and Countesses of Cyrodiil.

You probably want to hear more of my adventures the last few days. On the 30th of Last Seed, after making sure my provisions were good, I left the tavern. There was a fog as I left the tavern, not very thick, but enough to where I could see only several strides in front of me. I exited through the eastern gate, and trailed off the main road into the dense swampland.

I know I need not give you a geography lesson, but with Cyrodiil being along the western border of Black Marsh, many miles of dense swamp permeates throughout the south of Cyrodiil, comprising a region known as Blackwood, a land with tall trees and bodies of water approaching as deep as my waist. Cyrodiil's close proximity to Black Marsh likely explains why so many wretched Argonians take up residence in Leyawiin. Thieves and assassins they are. In all likelihood, my father was murdered by one of these reptiles. I'm not sure why the Empire allows them to run the taverns and inns of Cyrodiil. They can't be trusted with travelers.

By the 1st of Hearth Fire, I had travelled deep within the marshes. By noon, I had stumbled upon a great ruin, a large marble-like, white-stone structure, hiding the entrance to a great city, though I dared not enter into it. I'm sure by my description you have been able to conclude that I had come by one of the great Ayleid civilizations of ancient times.

After I passed by the Ayleid ruin, I turned away from my east course and onto a southward course, in order to make a roundabout return to Leyawiin, as I felt I was passing too close to Black Marsh for comfort, likely to be observed by Argonian spies. By the next morning, I turned on a south-west course, that I may return to Leyawiin

It was the afternoon of the 4th when I looked upon the walls of Leyawiin, and returned to the tavern. I am writing you after a fine dinner of rice, beef, and sweetrolls. Shadows now fall upon the streets of Leyawiin. Tomorrow, I shall meet with the Countess, and find out what I can about my father. I shall write you again tomorrow, and tell you what I found out. I love you, and am with you always.

Adamus

To my dearest,

It is the evening of the 5th of Hearth Fire. I have met with the Countess of Leyawiin. This morning, I awoke at 9:00 sharp, eating a swift breakfast of sweetrolls, and being on my way, arriving at Castle Leyawiin an hour Countess appeared to be in her fifties, quite old in human years. "Greetings young Adamus," she said. "I can't tell you how wonderful it is to meet the son of Skyrim's finest Jarl."

I replied, "I never imagined a Countess would wish to meet with someone such as myself. I know my father was an important man, and yet I know so little about him."

The Countess said, "A noble man he was, both in stature and in heart. Not many men of noble stature possess the nobility of heart. Many are corrupted by power, but your father never allowed that power to corrupt him."

Adamus said, "You said you know how I might find more about my father's assassination in your letter. Where should I go from here?"

The Countess said, "A man of business, as your father was. But also a man of pleasure. I know that you are likely in a hurry though, so here you go. Go to the Imperial City. There you will be contacted."

Adamus asked, "Do you know anything, though? Do the Argonians have anything to do with this?"

The Countess said, "Do not be so presumptious, young Adamus. There are other forces in this world, other than the ludicrous conspiracy by Argonians to take over Tamriel! Be open to other possibilities."

Adamus asked, "Where in the Imperial City should I go?"

The Countess replied, "To the Merchant's Inn, in the Market District. There you will be contacted. I can say no more. Do you wish to leave immediately?"

I said, "I plan to leave as soon as the dawn tomorrow."

The Countess said, "You should be my guest for the evening then."

I nodded and said, "That would be gracious, my lady."

She then called a servant, a young Argonian male, who then lead me to the bath room. I had a nice hot bath, and then had lunch with the Countess. We were served venison and rice and bread, and didn't speak much. The Countess said she had much business to tend to, that we would converse that night at supper.

It wasn't till 9:00 when we had supper, a meal of beef, corn, soup, and sweetroll. As we dined, we spoke of the events occuring in Cyrodiil, and Black Marsh. The Countess was especially curious about Summerset Isles. The last we spoke of was the recent death of the High King of Skyrim. According to the Countess, things were not

looking good in Skyrim, and feared a Civil War was fixing to cover the entire country.

At 10:00, she rose from the table, bidded me goodnight, and went to her chambers. I was led by the same Argonian male servant to my chamber. It really is a nice room, a king's sized bed along with silk curtains, a small table set with wine, and a balcony overlooking Topal Bay. As I write, I am sitting on the balcony, peering over Topal Bay, where I know you wait for the day I return, which may not be for a while. Tomorrow morning, I set out for the Imperial City.

Goodnight, fair lady, until we meet again.

Adamus

My dearest,

It is the late evening of the 8th of Hearth Fire. I am now in a small village called Aleswell, writing in my room in a tavern called Aleswell Inn. It is a quaint little settlement, north across the lake from where the Imperial City awaits.

I slept well in Castle Leyawiin. Early the next morning, I left, along with 3 Leyawiin guards, at which the Countess insisted I take along with me to the Imperial City. We travelled all that day, finally stopping late in the evening to make camp. Only once had we actually run into bandits, who had ambushed us early in the afternoon. There were 3 of them in which I assisted the guards in putting down.

The next day, we left late in the morning, and came to a burned down village called Cropsford. It felt good to have a bed, even if the only bed you could find was in a nearly destroyed tavern, with parts of its foundation still holding, but bits of ceiling gone. It must have rained not long after the fire consumed it, or there'd be hardly anything left of the tavern.

In an old drawer, I found a journal belonging to some poor old bloke in the year 433 of the 3rd Era. It was a moment before I remembered this was the year of the Oblivion invasion, the time of the hero of Kvatch. The time of the Champion of Cyrodiil. He tells of the time the Champion of Cyrodiil helped the village's development, and alludes to some problem with goblins, which was keeping the village from being built. It seems the Champion of Cyrodiil rid them of their goblin trouble, and the settlement of Cropsford eventually grew to the status of a village.

Well, apparently what happened here was some kind of attack on the village. I have already found several skeletons with busted ribs, and some with cracked ribs laying around. It was probably some orc band that raided this village, and not that long ago either, possibly only a few years back.

We slept well that night, and arose early the next morning. By mid morning that day, we were riding by a large lake, Lake Rumare, which surrounds the isle on which the Imperial City stood. That evening, after a full day's ride, we came to a village called Aleswell, and stopped at the inn, from which I write now. I am told that we should reach the Imperial City by noon tomorrow, if we rise early and and make good time. So, it's off to bed for me.

Goodnight, my love.

Adamus

My dearest,

It is the 9th of Hearth Fire. I am in the Imperial City, as I said I would. We arrived in the Imperial City early in the afternoon and checked in at Merchant's Inn in the Market District. After we obtained some lunch, one of the guards insisted we go to the Arena. I must say I am surprised this barbaric form of entertainment goes on. I have to put one thing to you. Your civilization is not quite as barbaric as ours. In the Arena, there are two teams. One fighter from each team fights the other, to the death. It is bloody, and can last at the most 20 minutes.

When we were done there, we went back to the inn, and waited at a small table in the corner of the room. We waited, and waited, yet no one approached. Evening turned to night, and night turned to midnight. Exhausted, we decided to go to bed.

But, to tell you the truth, I couldn't sleep. I felt in my heart that I would receive answers tonight, but nothing happened. I don't know how long I'll be in this great city. At times like this, when I'm distraught, or feel there's no end to my trial, I think of you.

I still remember that night, before I left. It had been months since I professed my love to you. But, we both knew. Elven society, Altmer especially, looks down upon Altmer women who fall in love with men of another race. So, I had made clear with myself, that though I loved you, I would not enter into relations with you.

That night before I left, I was standing in your tower on your father's land, with one hand resting on the wall, peering out of the balcony across the rich vineyards. You were laying on your couch.

You asked me, after many minutes of our blessed silence, "What is it you wish for?"

I said, "The man who killed my father will pay. He will beg for death, but I shall not be so merciful. I will wound him, and using the magic I learned from your kind, heal him. Then, I'll jab him again, so that he won't die. I'll heal him again, and continue the cycle until he has bled to death."

I remember what you were wearing that night. It was a long, silky night gown, with long sleeves, the only opening being the long slit that ran along either side of your chest.

You rose from the couch, came over to me, and asked, "And do you think that will truly heal the pain in your heart?"

I then said, "I know of nothing that will heal my pain."

You then said, with words of youthful wisdom, "Do not seek the path of vengeance. In many ways you can't see yet, it will lead to more pain. The path of justice though, while it cannot heal pain, brings comfort, comfort knowing the wrongdoer has been punished."

It was a moment before I spoke again, for I considered your words. I then said, "Justice then, will prevail. But still, I doubt not my pain will subside. I love you, fair lady."

You then said, "Then, show me your love."

I said, "But, your father. If he should discover, you shall be shunned!"

You said, "Shunning would not be as dreadful as the pain I will feel when you at last leave my side. Kiss me now, and do not worry about the consequences."

I then took your hands and pulled you close, my lips met yours, and we remained that way, locked in perpetual bliss. As my lips ran along your jaw, you removed your hands from my grasp, and opened your gown from the front, which slowly slid off onto the floor. There I beheld a beauty by which eye has never seen. Your body, as a pale golden beach, your breasts full and healthy. Kissing you once more, I slid my lips down your jawline, down to your neck. I then put my arms around your thigh and lifted you up, and laid you down on the couch. The rest, I'm sure you recall as you read this. It was a blissful night, but one I'm sure has brought you pain in some way.

I will make this my last letter, for a little while. I must prepare myself for my encounter with whomever I will meet. And for that, I must let go, but for a little. But, I promise you. Once I have met whom I have come to meet, I will write again. I promise.

Goodnight,sweet lady.

Adamus

My dearest,

It is now the 14th of Hearth Fire. It has been a long wait, but I have finally met my contact in the Imperial City. To my surprise, my contact was an Argonian. Though he wouldn't give me his name, he said he knew something about my father's assassins. I asked him who was responsible. He told me he did not know, but talked about my father's political doings.

At the time before his murder, there was talk among a few of the Jarls of Skyrim of the possible implementation of slavery in Skyrim. According to the Argonian, my father was the staunchest opponent of bringing slavery to Skyrim. He told me that if I wanted to know more, that I should head for Skyrim, where I may discover the answers in time. However, to my surprise, the Argonian did reveal his profession. He told me he was a Shadowscale Agent, and assured me that Argonia, or Black Marsh as we call it, had nothing to do with my father's death, that my father was a beacon of light that helped hold back the tide of slavery, and Argonia's mission, was to make sure the practice was never reimplemented after its abolishment in Morrowind.

Our meeting concluded. The Argonian got up and disappeared from the tavern. I sat alone for a while, and my guards soon rejoined me. I told them I was going to Skyrim to find my father's assassins. They told me they wished they could join me, but that their task was done and that they would be departing for Leyawiin in the morning. I told them that I never expected or desired they should abandon their duties for another land.

After a good supper and a mug of ale, toasting my health and good fortune, we went back to our rooms. Now, I sit here in candlelight, considering my path. I am heading north, to Skyrim. Bruma is the last patch of civilization I may encounter before crossing the border. So, I may be able to write once more. Then, our words may have to part for the time being.

Goodnight, fair lady of Summerset Isle.

Adamus

My dearest,

It is now the 18th of Hearth Fire. I have come to Bruma and am settled in an inn. My journey, however, was not without encounter. I left the Imperial City in the early morning hours of the 15th of Hearth Fire. It was the afternoon of the 16th when I had quite a surprise. I spotted a dragon flying up from the south. I was nearly paralyzed from the sight, not out of fear, but out of belief I was seeing something that wasn't there.

It wasn't more than a moment before I moved. I climbed off my horse, and tried to pull him to a safe space beneath an alcove. Then, the dragon began to fly low, coming straight for me. My horse by now was panicking, so much that I could not control the animal. He quickly pulled away from my grasp and galloped away. I watched, as the dragon, too fast for any horse, swooped down and grabbed the poor beast in its talons. It flew away, seeming to have forgotten about me.

I stayed beneath the cliff's alcove for the last bit of the afternoon and camped there for the night. The next morning, I began the slow trek northward, towards Bruma.

It was not till the morning after when I arrived in Bruma. Bruma is a town high up in the Jerall Mountains. Nords make up much of its population. Its buildings are mainly constructed of wood, since wood is quite plentiful here in the mountains. It is cold here, so I bought some fur armor with the last of the gold given to me by the Countess of Leyawiin.

This is the last time I shall write for quite a while, my love. I am in great pain at the moment, for I do not know when I shall be able to write again. My journey from here is to enter Skyrim at Pale Pass, for which I shall not delay and leave tomorrow. I love you, and always have. Some day, I will return. I promise.

Good night, fair lady. Till we meet again.

Adamus


	3. Chapter 3

This, as you can see, is Adamus's last letter to his elven lover before he crosses the border into Skyrim. Adamus is not the main character in the next story, but he is a major one, as the reasons he is in Skyrim are just about as significant as the main character's reason for coming to Skyrim.

Preview for my next story: "Adventures of an Apprentice Blacksmith" follows the excursions of a Nord by the name of Hans Northwode, a young man who was training as a blacksmith before his father was murdered and his sister disappeared. Hans enters Skyrim looking for his sister, and to avenge his father. You will find that Hans not only has his own objectives in Skyrim, but will also confront a great evil (the game's plot). Like the prelude you have just read, 'Adventures of an Apprentice Blacksmith' will be written in a first-hand account by Hans himself, mainly by journal, but will also include letters he writes to people.

As you can guess, the story will contain major spoilers from Skyrim, which is why I will not post any of the story until 2 months after release and even then I will put a fair warning before the story begins.

Some significant mysteries related to the events of the prelude that you will uncover in 'Adventures of an Apprentice Blacksmith' are:

1. Who murdered Adamus's father and for what reason?

2. Who is the Altmer woman Adamus left in Summerset Isles?

3. What is the significance of the dragon sighting by Adamus? (If you know the general plot of Skyrim, then you already know this answer.)

4. Will Leyawiin's Countess or the Argonian Shadowscale Agent have any part to play in the story?

5. How does Hans and Adamus meet?

6. The events of Adamus' journey after leaving Bruma.


End file.
